It Isn't Real, Right?
by Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: Naruto minta putus? Tentu saja Sasuke tidak terima! Apalagi tepat di hari ulang tahun Sasuke! Memang apa sih alasannya? 。SasuNaru! Read and Review, please?


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Reality, Boys Love, School Life © WARNING!**

**Don't Like Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

* * *

><p>Sasuke tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai itu memutuskan hubungan di antara mereka begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Padahal sudah hampir dua tahun, tali kasih mereka terajut dengan baik. Namun apa daya, belahan jiwa Sasuke telah memantabkan diri untuk mengakhiri sampai di sini.<p>

Sungguh kejam! Mengapa? Karena Naruto—sang kekasih yang menjadi sumber pikiran Sasuke—mengakhiri hubungan kasih tersebut tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke! Bukankah sangat kejam? Bagaimana pun juga, mereka sering menyatakan cinta, sering menyentuh satu sama lain, saling bersandar pada belahan jiwa satunya. Apa arti semua itu?

Yang lebih membuat permasalahan ini tidak elit dipandang, Naruto, sang terdakwa di mata Sasuke, memutuskan dirinya lewat SMS yang bahkan isinya sangat singkat dan tanpa penjelas sama sekali.

Ya, apa yang kau harapkan dengan "sampai di sini, kita putus" yang dikirimkan kekasihmu? Membalas pesan singkat itu atau malah meneleponnya?

Menyedihkan, bahkan Sasuke telah melakukan kedua kegiatan tersebut berkali-kali hingga tak terhitung lagi perbuatan yang tidak terdaftar di kamus Uchiha ini; sampai tertidur dengan tidak sengaja saking tidak percayanya.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ It's Not Real, right? ~oOo~<strong>

**Oneshot. (Broken Fake?)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kondisi kepala yang pusing. Tiba-tiba, ia tersentak dari baringannya hingga terduduk di ranjang, mengamati keadaan di sekitar kamar yang berdominan warna biru dongker tersebut. Segera, ia mencari ponsel yang ternyata berada di bawah bantal dan membuka <em>inbox<em>, sangat kecewa mendapati tak satu pun dari pesan masuk di ponselnya berasal dari Naruto sang keka-ralat-sang mantan, melainkan dari beberapa teman dan fans yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

"Sial!" seru Sasuke sembari membanting ponselnya di lantai.

Sempat meratapi nasib, Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepala sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk me-_refresh_-kan diri; o ya, tak lupa membanting pintu sebagai bonus, mengharuskan seluruh penghuni kediaman Uchiha kebanyakan menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

><p>Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya dengan enggan. Bagaimanapun, suasana hatinya kini sedang mencapai tahap buruk yang paling buruk. Hingga membuat sebagian warga sekolah yang hendak menyapanya, langsung menarik diri dengan damai. Ya, lebih baik seperti itu daripada harus menghadapi singa jantan yang sedang mengamuk. Alasannya? Karena pernah terjadi pembantaian habis-habisan dengan tersangka sang bungsu Uchiha dengan korban sang adik kelas yang polos. Masalahnya? Hanya tak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Sasuke yang sedang <em>badmood<em> kok. Sungguh mengenaskan.

"_Oi_!" sapa sesosok pemuda berambut panjang cokelat bermata putih sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, sebut saja Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Neji, lantas mengirimkan _death glare_ terbaiknya, sedangkan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memutar kedua mata, menandakan ia sudah bosan menerima tatapan tersebut. Baiklah, memangnya siapa yang tidak akan terbiasa bila sang tersangka alias Sasuke adalah teman Neji dari mereka TK?

"Ayolah, Sas, berhenti memasang wajah seolah-olah tak niat hidup begitu. _That's your birthday_! Kau tahu, bahkan anjing yang melihatmu akan mati di tempat," ucap Neji santai, tanpa mengetahui efek dari perkataannya membuat salah satu siswa bersin-bersin tidak jelas di suatu ruang kelas.

Sasuke tak membalas, bahkan malah mengabaikan dan berjalan begitu saja melalui Neji, sukses mengharuskan Neji menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum menyusul Sasuke yang terlihat _badmood_ tingkat parah.

"Oke Sas, serius, apa masalahmu?" tanya Neji setelah berhasil menahan Sasuke untuk berhenti.

Belum juga mendapat jawaban yang pasti, tiba-tiba diri Neji dikejutkan dengan refleks Sasuke yang membawanya untuk berpura-pura melihat suatu karya yang terpampang di majalah dinding. Tidak paham dengan sifat Sasuke, Neji sengaja menolehkan kepala ke segala arah. Tepat saat ia melihat sekilas pada sesosok pemuda berambut pirang, tangan Sasuke langsung beraksi cepat dengan menjebloskan kepala Neji ke depan sampai wajah tampannya sukses mencium kaca mading sekolah.

Setelah sang blondie berlalu tanpa menyapa salah satu di antara mereka-atau mungkin karena tidak tahu atau entah alasan lain, Neji malas memikirkannya—barulah Neji mengambil tindakkan berupa mencengkram tangan Sasuke lalu membuangnya dari kepalanya, tak lupa pula menjitak kepala raven Sasuke sebagai balasan.

"Kau pikir wajah setampan milikku ini pantas bersanding dengan kaca buram itu, hah? Masih mending kau mempertemukan wajahku dengan wajah _my lovely sweety cute_ Gaara! Lah ini? Kaca? Oh Janshin! Wajahku!" semprot Neji berlebihan.

Berganti Sasuke yang memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat sikap norak Neji muncul, semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Kalau kau!" bentak Sasuke sembari menunjuk Neji, "Hanya ingin membuat _mood_-ku semakin kacau, enyahlah dari hadapanku!" lanjutnya diiringi debaman keras yang berasal dari tangan Sasuke yang baru saja digunakan untuk memukul dinding, kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Neji tanpa mengindahkan berbagai pandangan siswa-siswi yang terarah padanya.

"Hoaam... Kau keterlaluan, Neji. Sebagai Hyuuga, sifat_ out of character_-mu butuh pembenaran," kata pemuda berkepala nanas yang entah sudah sejak kapan wujudnya berada di sana.

Neji balik menatap pemuda nanas tadi yang juga merupakan sahabatnya dari TK selain Sasuke; Nara Shikamaru.

"Hn," balas Neji seraya berusaha mengembalikan sikapnya sebagai Hyuuga, "Jadi, apa masalah anak ayam itu?" lanjutnya menatap Shikamaru datar.

'Pengendalian yang hebat,' batin Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Merepotkan. Apalagi sumber masalahnya kalau bukan si bocah rubah kesayangan bungsu Uchiha itu? Kudengar, Naruto minta putus."

"APA? MEREKA PU..."

PLAK!

...adalah suara tas Shikamaru yang sukses menggeplak wajah Neji.

"Kemana perginya pengendalianmu, wahai Hyuuga?" seru Shikamaru emosi sendiri, 'Apa-apaan sikap itu? Menyesal aku memujinya tadi!' batinnya merana, tanpa menyadari bila dirinya juga telah _out of characte_r.

"Tak perlu menggeplak wajahku juga kan, Rusa! Dasar Nanas Cungkring!" seru Neji tidak terima.

"Urusanmu, Iklan Shampoo!"

Dan di pagi hari yang seharunya tenang itu pun, berubah menjadi berisik lantaran bersumberkan kepada peperangan antara Iklan Shampoo dan Nanas Cungkring.

* * *

><p>"<em>Achooo<em>!"

"Kau kenapa Kiba? Tiba-tiba bersin begitu?" tanya Gaara yang kegiatan membaca bukunya merasa terganggu oleh bersin Kiba.

"Entahlah, Gaara. Mungkin ada yang membicarakan aku," canda Kiba diakhiri tawa.

Tak perlu bercanda, Kiba, karena pada kenyataannya memang ada yang membicarakanmu tadi.

"_Ohayou Minna_~!"

Gaara dan Kiba refleks mengalihkan pandang menuju ke arah pintu, hanya untuk mendapati pemuda pirang berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menebarkan cengiran khasnya.

"_Ohayou mo_," balas Gaara dan Kiba usai Naruto mendudukkan diri di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" batuk Naruto.

Gaara menatap Naruto cemas, "Naruto, kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada kening bungsu Namikaze, "agak panas, mukamu juga sedikit pucat."

"Tak apa Gaara, hanya kelelahan saja," balas Naruto berbohong sedikit agar Gaara dan Kiba tidak khawatir.

"O ya, tumben datang sendiri. Biasanya, anak ayam itu tak ingin berpisah sedetik saja denganmu," kata Kiba sedikit menyindir.

Cengiran Naruto yang masih terlukis mulai pudar perlahan, tergantikan dengan helaan nafas pasrah, berhasil membuat Gaara dan Kiba saling melempar pandang seakan bertanya pada masing-masing lawan tatap mengenai keadaan si pirang yang mengkhawatirkan sekaligus mencurigakan.

"Oi, oi, apa masalahmu?" tanya Kiba sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

Naruto lagi-lagi menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Aku..."

Gaara dan Kiba memfokuskan perhatian pada apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

"A-aku..." Naruto memberi jeda, "Aku... benar-benar memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sasuke dem..."

"APA? KAU PU-mmph!" teriak Kiba belum tuntas lantaran mulutnya dibekap Gaara.

Setidaknya, Gaara lebih berpengalaman untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gaara kalem usai menarik tangannya dari mulut Kiba yang kini sudah terkontrol.

"Ya, seperti yang kita rencanakan kemarin. Aku mengambil rencana ini demi dir..."

BRAK!

Pintu kelas XI A-1 terbanting keras, mengejutkan hampir semua penghuni kelas termasuk Gaara, Kiba, dan Naruto yang sempat terjerat pembicaraan serius. Di sana, terpampang jelas sosok Sasuke berbekal wajah stoik yang menyimpan berbagai beban. Bagaimana bisa terlihat sedangkan biasanya tak ada satu pun orang yang dapat melacak pemikiran bungsu Uchiha? Mudah saja, karena yang membaca raut wajah Sasuke adalah Naruto. _See_?

Naruto yang mengetahui mood jelek sang kekas-ralat, sang mantan kekasih pun hanya berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke yang ia yakini sedang menatap dirinya sangat intens nun menusuk. Sedangkan dari pihak Sasuke, ia tampak melangkahkan menuju ke arah Naruto. Setelah sampai, tanpa basa-basi ia pun mencengkram lengan kiri Naruto hingga membuat sang pemuda pirang refleks berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Sasuke sembari menyeret Naruto, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut Kiba dan tatapan tidak suka dari Gaara, juga tak ketinggalan raut wajah Naruto yang kini tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Gaara yang jelas-jelas _no sense_ pada Sasuke pun meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto; bertujuan untuk menahannya dari ajakan secara paksa oleh Sasuke. Dapat terlihat mimik wajah bungsu Uchiha tidak menyukai perlakuan Gaara.

"Lepaskan," kata Sasuke menatap Gaara datar.

Gaara memutar kedua bola mata sea green-nya bosan, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Uchiha. Apalagi hakmu terhadap Naruto?" tanyanya, berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam sejenak lantaran yakin bila Gaara sudah tahu kalau mereka sudah putus.

Kesal, Sasuke langsung menyentakkan lengan Naruto, balik menatap Gaara sinis.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Panda!" bentak Sasuke.

Gaara menyeringai, "Coba saja, Ayam!"

BRAK!

Sasuke sempat menggebrak meja sebelum mengenyahkan diri dari kelas Naruto, meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang memandang kepergian Sasuke. Beralih, Kiba menatap Gaara heran bercampur takjub.

"Err... Kau tau Ra? Sifatmu tadi seolah-olah bangga karena berhasil merebut pacar orang," celetuk Kiba tanpa sadar.

Bletak! Bletak!

Gaara dan Naruto kompak untuk menjitak kepala coklat Kiba, mengharuskan sang obyek penderita memegangi kepalanya seraya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oi! Apa masalah kalian?" seru Kiba kesal.

"Membenarkan otakmu yang tidak waras!" jawab Gaara dan Naruto serempak.

Kiba manyun, Gaara menghela nafas dan Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lagipula masalah Gaara tadi, bisa-bisa aku dicincang Neji-_senpai_ jika benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Gaara," kata Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi.

Gaara mendengus; salah satu cara untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Yah, walaupun rona merah di wajahnya sama sekali tak membantu.

"Bukan saatnya kau memikirkan itu, Naruto. Pikirkan saja rencana nanti malam, bagaimana kau menjelaskan semuanya kepada si ayam Uchiha menyebalkan itu!" ucap Gaara agak meninggi saat tanpa sengaja mengingat dirinya dikatai panda oleh sang bungsu Uchiha.

Ayolah! Semua orang tahu kalau Gaara itu rakun bukan pan—err... ralat, sebelum terjadi perang, kalimat barusan dibenarkan saja. Yang dimaksudkan, Gaara manusia, tapi icon-nya rakun. Tentu saja Gaara merasa tersinggung hewan kesayangannya disamakan dengan panda!

Mengabaikan kekesalan Gaara, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menerawang jauh.

"Yah, kau benar."

* * *

><p>Malam semakin larut, tak menyurutkan tekad Naruto untuk datang ke kediaman Uchiha. Setelah memberi salam pada pengawal penjaga pintu gerbang, ia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu besar di hadapannya. Sedikit menunggu, tidak lama kemudian muncul sesosok wanita bergestur anggun menyambutnya dari balik pintu.<p>

"Ah! Naru-chan! Ayo, masuk-masuk! Kebetulan Sasuke ada di kamarnya."

"_Konbanwa_, Baa-sa..."

"Kaa-san, Naru!" potong wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Sasuke tersebut: Uchiha Mikoto.

Naruto mengangguk salah tingkah.

"Konbanwa Kaa-san..."

* * *

><p>Tok! Tok!<p>

"..."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"..."

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"..."

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

"BERISIK! TAK BISAKAH KAU TAK MENGGANGGUKU, BAKA ANIKI?" seru Sasuke marah.

Ayolah, Sasuke hanya butuh ketenangan sejenak untuk menjernihkan kepalanya yang terusik gara-gara tingkah Naruto, dan entah mengapa, Aniki-nya daritadi malah kukuh menganggunya tanpa henti. Entah itu meminjam pensil(yang katanya habis dimakan anjing Kiba), mengambil komik yang terjatuh(Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana bisa komik Itachi bisa nyasar ke kamarnya), dan baru-baru ini Itachi meminjam ponsel-nya untuk menelepon kekasihnya; Kyuubi(Dan kali ini Sasuke sukses melempar ponselnya tepat mendarat di wajah sang kakak). Apakah terbukti suatu pernyataan yang berbunyi jika kakak itu dilahirkan untuk menganggu adiknya benar-benar terjadi? Rupanya Sasuke telah menyiapkan banner bertuliskan dua huruf "YA" di lemari bila diperlukan jawaban.

TOK! TOK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Sasuke yang ujung-ujungnya melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu.

Setelah sampai, langsung ia tarik gagang pintu yang bertengger di sana, sukses menampilkan sosok inosen Itachi yang menatap Sasuke polos, berhasil membuat bungsu Uchiha geram tiada henti.

"Apa lagi maumu, Aniki? Cepat enyah dari hadapanku sebelum kutambah keriput di wajahmu!" maki Sasuke kesal.

Itachi menatap adiknya memelas sebelum berkata, "Kau tega melakukan itu padaku, Otouto?"

Urat muncul di kening Sasuke.

"Tiga..."

"Otouto, aku hanya..."

"Dua..."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sa..."

"AKU HANYA INGIN MENYERAHKAN INI PADAMU, AYAM!" seru Itachi kesal sambil mendorong sesuatu benda yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya ke pelukan Sasuke, kemudian balik menutup pintu Sasuke keras.

Sempat terpaku sejenak, Sasuke lalu menyumpah-nyumpahi Itachi dalam hati sekaligus menyusun rencana brilian untuk memberi neraka pada sang kakak.

'O ya, sepertinya tadi baka Aniki memberiku sesuatu,' batin Sasuke seraya melirik sesuatu di pelukannya.

Benda itu tak lebih tinggi darinya, warnanya putih campur oranye agak pirang, bentuknya porsional, dan bulu di atasnya yang seperti durian dari sana...

...tunggu dulu, pirang? Durian?

Sasuke refleks melepaskan pelukannya dari benda yang ternyata wujud manusia tersebut. Setelah ditelaah lebih mendalam, ternyata sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini... orang yang menjadi sumber kemarahannya; Naruto.

"Ka-kau..."

"Sudah kubilang kan, Teme, tidak baik berperilaku seperti itu pada kakakmu sendiri," nasehat Naruto seraya berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa memundurkan langkah, dan tanpa sengaja arah pandangnya tertuju pada jam yang tertempel di dinding, dimana jarum panjang dan pendek pada jam setuju untuk menunjukkan pukul hampir tengah malam. Ini sudah larut, lalu apa yang dilakukan Naruto di sini, pikir Sasuke kalut. Akan tetapi, demi menjaga image, Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan sikapnya dimulai dengan dehaman keras.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Namikaze-san?" tanya Sasuke datar.

'Bahkan dia lebih memilih memanggil nama klan-ku,' batin Naruto sedih.

"Teme, aku ke sini untuk menjel..."

"Bila tak ada keperluan, silahkan pergi dari sini," lanjut Sasuke memotong, masih bernada datar sembari membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Naruto.

BRUGH!

"TEME BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke langsung berdiri lantaran tadi sempat terjatuh akibat dirinya terkena lemparan suatu benda yang diduga berasal dari Naruto. Geram, ia pun membalikkan badan ke arah Naruto sekaligus berniat memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada pemuda pirang, yang entah mengapa niat tersebut langsung pudar melihat kristal cair berjatuhan dari langit sapphire di kedua bola mata Naruto.

Belum habis keterkejutan Sasuke, melihat Naruto kembali bertingkah dengan melarikan diri keluar dari kamarnya lantaran sakit hati melihat sikap pemuda raven itu. Sesegera saja Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mengejar Naruto. Namun, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan gerakannya ketika tak sengaja menendang benda yang dilempar pemuda pirang. Lagipula, buat apa ia mengejar Naruto yang kini status mereka mantan kekasih? Toh, Naruto sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, buat apa diperjuangkan? Tolong salahkan harga diri Sasuke sebagai Uchiha yang terlalu tinggi.

Berusaha mengatur perasaannya, Sasuke pun malah mengambil kotak yang ditendangnya tadi, kemudian menimang-nimangnya. Benda tersebut berbentuk kotak, dibungkus kertas berwarna oranye bercampur biru dongker beronamen gulungan angin yang terpadu saling berdampingan. Penasaran dengan isinya-karena berhasil membuatnya terjatuh-perlahan ia membuka tutup kotak itu.

'Sweater?' batin Sasuke seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menemukan kartu ucapan terselip di sana.

* * *

><p>To: Sasuke-teme<p>

_Otanjoubi omedetto~_! \(=^o^=)/  
><em>Gomenasai<em> sweaternya berantakan. ._.  
>Itu buatanku sendiri, Teme. ^^  
>Hari ini banyak kejadian yang terjadi.<br>Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau tahu, dari dulu sampai sekarang...

..._Aishiteru_. :*

* * *

><p>Lekas Sasuke mengambil langkah lebar keluar dari kamarnya demi menyusul Naruto. Entah ada apa dengan ego yang tadi sempat dijunjungnya mendapati kejadian ini. Jujur, ia tidak bisa membohongi kata hatinya. Ia masih sangat mencintai Naruto, sekaligus membutuhkan penjelasan dari pemuda pirang tentang putusnya hubungan mereka dengan tidak elit tersebut. Sungguh menyesal tadi malah mengusirnya di saat Naruto akan menjelaskan.<p>

Saking tergesa-gesanya, ia sampai melompat dari lantai dua menuju lantai satu tanpa ada niat melewati tangga, sempat membuat pelayan-pelayan di kediaman Uchiha memekik penuh kejut melihat aksi nekat sang bungsu Uchiha. Namun Sasuke tak memedulikannya, yang terpenting sekarang bisa menemukan Naruto dan bicara baik-baik untuk menjelaskan permasalahan di antara mereka.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah, mata onyx Sasuke bereaksi menemukan Naruto berjalan lemas menuju pintu gerbang.

"_Baka_ Dobe!" seru Sasuke keras, berhasil membuat Naruto menyentakkan tubuhnya.

Bukannya membalikkan badan, Naruto malah melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat, mengharuskan Sasuke yang mendapat reaksi tidak diinginkan dari pemuda pirang berlari menyusul.

"Ck!" decak Sasuke kesal karena Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti jatuh jua. Begitulah yang dialami Naruto. Sepandai-pandainya Naruto berlari mengindar, pasti Sasuke dapat menangkapnya. Seperti saat ini, ketika Sasuke berhasil meraih bahunya dan menariknya sampai ia refleks membalikkan tubuh. Hanya mata sendu yang mampu membalas tatapan mata onyx Sasuke yang tak diketahui apa maksudnya. Sasuke terhenyak, melihat sapphire Naruto meredup penuh rasa gusar, kecewa, marah, dan perasaan lain yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, bisakah Anda melepaskan tangan Anda dari lengan saya?" kata Naruto datar.

"Dobe, aku..."

"Saya mohon pamit," potong Naruto sambil melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Sasuke secara kasar.

Sasuke kembali meraih lengan Naruto, tak sekadar untuk membuatnya membalikkan tubuh, akan tetapi juga membuat Naruto jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto memang terkejut akan sikap Sasuke, tapi tak berusaha meronta dari pelukan erat itu walau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin. Naruto terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya.

"Maaf," lirih Sasuke.

Sapphire Naruto terbelalak penuh kejut, tak menyangka kata tabu-dalam kamus orang arogan seperti Sasuke-meluncur begitu indahnya dari bibir sang Uchiha bungsu. Mau tidak mau, Naruto juga tidak bisa memungkiri permintaan maaf Sasuke yang terselip rasa tulus tersebut. Apalagi, diri Sasuke yang semakin memeluknya erat. Sungguh membuat Naruto bimbang lantaran tadi ia benar-benar berniat mengakhiri hubungan di antara mereka karena telanjur sakit hati.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Dobe. Jangan pernah lagi berkata kau akan mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah kita perjuangkan ini," ucap Sasuke parau.

Naruto tertegun.

"Bahkan sampai Tuhan gencar memisahkan kita, aku bersumpah akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa bersamamu."

Naruto melirik wajah Sasuke yang masih tenggelam di bahu kirinya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Terdengar konyol memang, tapi... _I can't live without you_..."

"Teme..."

Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi menggelantung lemah di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya pun perlahan mulai merangkak ke arah bahu Sasuke dari depan, mendorongnya pelan hingga membuat wajah Sasuke yang tadi tenggelam di pundak kanan Naruto beralih sejajar dengan wajah Naruto, beriringan kedua tangan Naruto yang merambat sampai terkalung sempurna di leher Sasuke.

"Bukan hal konyol, Teme. Mencintai seseorang sampai bergantung padanya itu wajar," kata Naruto sembari mengelus pipi putih Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri memejamkan matanya ketika mendapat perlakuan Naruto tersebut; menikmati. Diraihnya tangan tan Naruto yang masih bertengger di pipinya lalu menggenggamnya.

"Hn. Bahkan jika kecanduan sekalipun tetap wajar kan?" ucap Sasuke seraya mengarahkan tangan Naruto yang tadi ia genggam menuju belakang lehernya, "Karena kau..." Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Naruto, tidak lupa meletakkan tangan kirinya di tengkuk pemuda pirang, "...candu yang begitu mematikan untukku."

Bersamaan dengan itu, bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Naruto lembut, menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang begitu tulus dan jujur dari hatinya. Tanpa pemaksaan, tanpa menuntut lebih, yang ada hanya kehangatan.

Ciuman yang berlangsung singkat namun bermakna, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sampai tidak sadar setitik berlian dari sapphire-nya terjatuh, mengaruskan Sasuke mengecup masing-masing kelopak matanya.

"Sejak kapan seorang Namikaze Naruto jadi cengeng?" ujar Sasuke menyindir, walau hanya usil.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir lucu.

"Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke pintar menggombal?" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Bukannya segera menjawab, mereka malah terkikik geli.

"Semenjak kita saling mencintai, Dobe."

"Hei! Itu perkataanku, Teme! Kau mencurinya dari otakku kan?" tuduh Naruto.

Sasuke malah menyeringai.

"Hn. Aku mencurinya melalui..."

Naruto melebarkan kedua mata ketika bibirnya lagi-lagi dicium Uchiha bungsu. Berbeda dengan yang awal, tak sekadar menyentuh, bahkan Sasuke berani memagutnya sedikit menuntut, membuat Naruto tidak bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya hingga ikut memejamkan mata. Menikmati candu yang ternyata benar-benar terbukti mematikan.

Sasuke menggigit kecil bibir bawah Naruto, pertanda bila ia meminta izin untuk memasuki 'rumah' Naruto yang hangat. Seakan mengerti, Naruto membuka bibirnya sedikit, membuat Sasuke dapat menyelipkan lidahnya melaui celah tersebut.

"Mhhh..." erang Naruto ketika lidah Sasuke menyentuh langit-langit rongga mulutnya.

Sasuke langsung menyesap lebih kuat segala sesuatu yang berada di mulut Naruto, sukses menimbulkan desahan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tangan Naruto pun mengeratkan kalungannya agar ciuman basah mereka semakin dalam, tanpa lupa meremas rambut raven Sasuke yang mana menghasilkan tangan kanan Sasuke semakin memeluk pinggang sang kekasih lebih erat, juga tidak lupa menekan tengkuknya lagi dan lagi.

Bunyi kecipak kecil pun mengiringi terlepasnya bibir Sasuke yang menindih bibir Naruto. Onyx dan sapphire kembali bertemu dalam tatapan teduh, sebelum pada akhirnya Sasuke meletakkan wajahnya di antara bahu dan leher Naruto yang terlapisi sweater berbulu lembut.

"Naru...?" panggil Sasuke menggantung sambil menarik kerah sweater Naruto hingga ke lengan, menampilkan kulit karamel Naruto.

"Su-Suke...?" lirih Naruto seraya mencengkram baju yang melapisi dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto kemudian memindahkan bibirnya menelusuri leher Naruto, berniat memberi tanda kepemilikan di sana sampai...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ANAK AYAM?"

DEG!

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak memberikan keberuntungannya pada Sasuke kali ini..

* * *

><p>Naruto masih mengelus-elus sayang kepala raven Sasuke yang telah terhiasi beberapa benjolan. Walau diperlakukan baik oleh sang kekasih, Uchiha Sasuke tetap menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sembari gencar melemparkan <em>death glare<em>-nya pada seseorang yang duduk di samping Itachi.

Seseorang tersebut tampak meminum secangkir kopi dengan khidmat, seakan(atau mungkin sengaja) mengabaikan jurus andalan Klan Uchiha yang diwariskan secara turun-temurun itu. Setelah selesai dengan acaranya, seseorang yang ternyata Namikaze Kyuubi alias kakak kandung Naruto yang juga berstatus sebagai kekasih Itachi itu pun menatap Sasuke yang terduduk di hadapannya secara intens.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Anak Ayam?" tanya Kyuubi datar.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kesalahan katamu, Rubah? Apa salahku mencium kekasihku sendiri, hn?" balas Sasuke sengit.

"Kau...!"

"Benar kata Otouto-ku, Kyuu-chan. Apa salahnya mencium kekasih sendiri? Lagipula aku juga sering menciummu kan, _My Lovely_ Kyuu~!" kata Itachi dengan PD-nya tanpa sadar kalau perkataannya itu malah semakin membuat Kyuubi geram.

Bletak!

"_Shut up your mouth, jerk_!" seru Kyuubi setelah menjitak kepala Itachi.

"Itai! Kyuu-chan~!" ringis Itachi seraya memegangi kepalanya terus-menerus, seakan-akan membuat kondisi bila ia benar-benar kesakitan.

Awalnya Kyuubi memang tidak peduli dengan kesakitan Itachi karena lebih memilih untuk mengurusi keselamatan adiknya dari si bungsu Uchiha, akan tetapi lantaran Itachi tak kunjung menarik tangannya dari kepalanya Kyuubi pun melirik Itachi sinis.

"Jangan berpura-pura sakit, Keriput! Aku tidak akan termakan kebohonganmu lagi!" cecar Kyuubi.

Itachi malah tersenyum tipis.

"Yah..." ucapnya sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang kini telah ada di hadapannya, "aku ambil kotak P3K dulu."

Kyuubi yang tadi masih menatap syok pada kedua telapak tangan Itachi yang berdarah pun refleks menarik Itachi yang sudah berdiri agar terduduk kembali di sampingnya.

"Baka!" bentak Kyuubi.

Itachi hanya memandang raut panik Kyuubi yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Ternyata, Kyuubi mengambil kotak P3K dari tasnya. Mengapa bisa ada kotak P3K di tas yang dibawa Kyuubi? Tentu saja karena paksaan dari sang bunda alias Namikaze Kushina yang khawatir anaknya kenapa-kenapa saat di luar rumah. Jangan tanya, Naruto juga mengalaminya.

"Sini!" kata Kyuubi sambil menarik pelan namun kasar kepala Itachi, lalu membersihkan darah yang masih tersisa di sana.

Itachi masih tetap menatap Kyuubi. Bedanya, tatapan kali ini adalah tatapan lembut. Di ambang antara sadar atau tidak, tangan Itachi yang tadi sempat dibersihkan dengan sapu tangan pun perlahan menyentuh pipi Kyuubi yang masih sibuk mengobati dirinya.

"Kyuubi..."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuubi membeku dengan sendirinya mendengar suara barithon Itachi yang rendah itu. Seakan terhipnotis, Kyuubi hanya diam saja saat Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga dalam hitungan detik, bibir mereka bertemu dalam kesatuan yang utuh.

Terlena akan sentuhan lembut Itachi, Kyuubi memejamkan matanya tanda mulai terjerumus pesona sang sulung Uchiha.

'Setangguh apapun seseorang, pasti tetap ada sisi polosnya...' batin Itachi sembari membuang bungkus kapsul darah ke lantai, balik memperdalam ciumannya pada sang uke.

Di samping itu, ternyata oh ternyata, dua tokoh utama yang dipermasalahkan tadi telah kabur semenjak Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dan Naruto terduduk saling berhadapan di ranjang. Sedari mereka memutuskan kabur untuk ke kamar Sasuke, yang dilakukan Naruto hanya menudukkan kepala, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang gencar menatap Naruto dengan berbagai pandangan.<p>

"Sekarang jelaskan," Terdengar suara barithon Sasuke menggema, "apa alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke takut. Walaupun Sasuke sudah berlaku baik saat mereka di halaman rumah Uchiha tadi, tetap saja Naruto merasa was-was lantaran perlakuan Sasuke mudah berubah sesuai suasana hatinya. Meski Naruto bisa mengetahui segala sikap Sasuke, tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga kan?

"Sebenarnya..." Naruto memotong perkataannya, "...ini semua, gara-gara aku membaca salah satu Fanfic di Internet."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Fanfic?" tanya Sasuke menyalurkan isi kebingungan di kepalanya.

Naruto mengangguk ragu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau... mmhh, SasuNaru alias kita itu obyek fantasi Fujoshi di sekolah kita?"

Sasuke mengangguk sabar.

"Iseng-iseng setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas dengan jasa internet, aku mencoba membaca Fanfic-Fanfic buatan mereka. Dan entah sial atau apa, aku membaca Fanfic yang ternyata bergenre angst/hurt/comfort!" Suara Naruto agak meninggi; merasa kesal mendadak.

Sasuke tetap memperhatikan.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Di situ kau tiba-tiba memutuskanku gara-gara kau selingkuh!" bentak Naruto seraya memukul kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengaduh kesakitan mendapat serangan dari kekasihnya.

"Itai, Dobe! Kenapa kau memukulku seperti itu?"

Naruto cemberut, sedangkan Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa hubungannya antara kau, aku, putus, dan sweater? Tidak mungkin kan kau mengira aku selingkuh setelah membaca Fanfic itu?"

Naruto nyengir salah tingkah, "Jujur saja ya, Teme. A-aku termakan isi Fanfic itu."

Pletak!

Sasuke menghadiahi kepala pirang Naruto dengan jitakan sayang.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Teme?" bentak Naruto tidak terima.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Hn. Cukup tentang Fanfic. Sekarang sweater, apa pembelaanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ng..., di Fanfic itu juga menceritakan mitos kalau memberi kado sejenis baju pada kekasih di hari ulang tahunnya... maka akan putus..."

Sasuke melongo. Sungguh benar-benar perilaku yang mencoreng nama Uchiha! Sedangkan sang tersangka alias Naruto hanya nyengir terpaksa melihat tampang Sasuke yang abstrak tersebut.

"...Jadi, aku berpikir jika..."

"Biar kutebak," potong Sasuke cepat, "kau memutuskanku sebelum hari ulang tahunku, karena kau memberi sweater ini. Kau takut kita benar-benar putus, lalu berpikir lebih baik putus lebih dulu dan menyambungnya lagi setelah aku menerima sweater. Kau berpikir mitos itu tidak akan berlaku jika kau melakukan jalan alternatif ini."

"Tepat!" ucap Naruto seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

Bletak!

"Baka Dobe!" seru Sasuke kesal-kesal gemas sembari menyubit pipi karamel Naruto setelah menjitak kepalanya.

"Temeeeeeeee~!" rengek Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, sedangkan Naruto yang merasa nyaman dipeluk Sasuke sedemikian rupa pun membalasnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang kekasih. Senang akan reaksi Naruto, Sasuke mengelus surai pirang Naruto lembut dan mengecup puncak kepalanya singkat.

Kenyamanan mereka terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga terjungkal di ranjang. Belum habis keterkejutan Naruto, kembali Sasuke berulah dengan memposisikan dirinya di atas Naruto walau tak sampai menindih lantaran Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya. Seringai tampak bermain di bibirnya.

"Kau..." Sasuke mengarahkan jemarinya di kerah sweater Naruto, "...harus..." Lalu menariknya ke bawah dengan gerakan pelan, "...bertanggungjawab."

"He?" cengo Naruto, bingung apa maksud Sasuke; terbukti dengan kedua alisnya yang terpaut...

...sama sekali tidak menyadari bila "keperawanannya" dalam bahaya...

Sasuke memperlebar seringaiannya.

"_Let's start_!" ucapnya sembari menyentakkan sweater yang melekat di tubuh Naruto.

Namun sebelum niat bejad Sasuke terlaksana, tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan yang berhasil membuat posisi mereka terbalik; Sasuke di bawah; Naruto di atas. Oh, dan apa itu seringai yang terlukis di bibir sang pirang?

"Malam ini..." Naruto mengeluarkan seutas pita merah dari saku sweaternya, "...aku..." Ia pun mengikat pita tersebut di lehernya, "...hadiah..." Ia menyondongkan wajahnya ke arah wajah pemuda raven, "...milik..." Dikecupnya mesra bibir dingin Sasuke, "...mu."

Sasuke menelan ludah secara pasrah melihat kelakuan Naruto yang kini tengah membuka sweaternya dengan gerakan pelan dan sensual. Melihat itu saja sudah membuat benda di selangkangannya membesar, apalagi jika uke-nya yang mendadak nakal tersebut benar-benar menyervis dirinya?

"_Let's start._.. Shukeehh~!"

**OWARI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Osh! Zuki comeback lagi bawa Fic SasuNaru! XD<strong>

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Review or Flame, please? -o**

**o- With Silent Soul -o**

**o- Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o  
><strong>


End file.
